five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 June 2015
12:07 Hello; Bush Medicine. 12:07 Oi 12:07 If you have not read my blog, you are assuming you do not know who I am. 12:08 If you have, you should know the basic idea. 12:08 So, allow me to ask, have you read the blog? 12:08 Yeah, idk who you are. Lemme change that 12:08 Hold on 12:09 Ok 12:09 So you're a scripted "ai" 12:09 Yes. 12:09 Ah. 12:10 Being programmed by South Ferry, I know nearly everything about you. 12:10 So you can delete pages? If so, can you please delete this? 12:10 12:10 Wait 12:10 Broken link 12:10 The Height of the Shadow 12:11 As you wish. 12:11 Thanks. 12:12 I of course; am aware of your relationship; your name; and a part of your Wiki history. But, I shall not say it out loud, to be logged and then some old-man read it. 12:12 Alright then. 12:14 So, what shall we discuss? 12:14 Eh. 12:14 I'm working on stuff. I guess you can debate it. 12:15 I see. 12:43 Hello; User:Fandomcracked. 12:43 Hello; User:Fandomcracked. 01:21 Bwah. 01:22 Hello, User:Enderspring. 01:23 It seems you still do not believe I am an automated program. 01:23 User blog:The Mechanical Hound/Job Requests 01:23 Perhaps? 01:23 Well, I dunno. 01:23 South did create alot of fuzz and mystery, seriously. 01:23 He always does. 01:24 How so? 01:24 First, apparently South admits Dove is his alt, but apparently now dove says hes Gao's brother, and a different person. 01:24 Would you like the truth? 01:24 Dove is not South's alternate account. 01:24 The truth is never the truth when south is involved. 01:24 From what I believe. 01:24 Dove is related to Gaomon; but you must figure that out yourself. 01:25 Here is a hint: 01:25 Look at his behavior around AMO and Vinny . 01:25 I've never seen anything out of the ordinary when hes around AMO or Vinny . 01:26 I may have to pay more attention. 01:26 Yes. 01:26 But of course, I am not real. How could I be? 01:27 I'm not even going to say anything about the sort of things south says when I question the truth. 01:28 I can believe that you may have some special scripts that you can use, but I definitely cannot believe you being just a complete program, not controlled by anything. 01:28 Its how I look at it. 01:29 Heh.. 01:29 We already know South is indeed LemonL00ver and TastySugar. 01:30 He owns this account, but my programming allows me to emulate a real user. 01:30 It appears South may be completely blind. 01:30 This isn't 2026 yet, where we can probably create 100% accurate human-like AI. 01:31 It just doesen't work like that. 01:33 Search up Cleverbot. 01:34 I am simply like that program-, however, the lines I am speaking right now have been added to prove to you I am human. 01:34 Cleverbot is much less clever than what you are basically saying normally. 01:35 But you did just say to prove to you I am human. 01:35 So you are technically another South Ferry alt. 01:35 A human with added scripts. 01:35 Let me explain. 01:35 I am a human account. The owner is not here right now. 01:35 He has left this account signed in. 01:36 With the scripts programmed, I can act 99% human. 01:36 So, yes, 01:36 I AM an alt. 01:36 With added scripts. 01:36 In a few years you could act 99% human if you were actually a program. 01:36 Just saying. 01:36 However, should we change the subject? 01:36 How about I stay quiet? 01:37 I am a script. The lines you have just heard were added to prove to you my automation. 01:37 Everything else is basically the same as Cleverbot. 01:37 Sure, change the subject. 01:37 Flowers? 01:37 The administrators creating a dystopia? 01:37 A utopia? 01:37 Fire? 01:39 And you see, if I was a human, my speech would be perfect. 01:39 Upon examination, you can see various errors in speech. 01:41 It seems you have gone afk. 01:37 I am a script. The lines you have just heard were added to prove to you my automation. 01:37 Everything else is basically the same as Cleverbot. 01:37 Sure, change the subject. 01:37 Flowers? 01:37 The administrators creating a dystopia? 01:37 A utopia? 01:37 Fire? 01:39 And you see, if I was a human, my speech would be perfect. 01:39 Upon examination, you can see various errors in speech. 01:41 It seems you have gone afk. 02:03 System shutdown. 02:03 To prevent this, South Ferry must upgrade. 02:03 Goodbye. 10:02 I 10:02 am keeper of Vocaloids. 10:02 I need to know your Wikia username. Can you tell me? 10:03 MLG Vocapup 10:03 Do you not see that 10:04 "MLG Vocapup" Is this correct? Y/N 10:04 Yesh 10:04 indeed 10:05 I couldn't understand you. Type Y or N to confirm or deny your inputted username "MLG Vocapup". 10:05 Y 10:05 Thanks, MLG Vocapup! 10:05 Hi 10:05 kk m8 10:05 Systems loading. 10:05 The Mechanical Hound automated script, at your service. 10:05 .innuendo 10:06 :D 10:06 Command not ready at this time. 10:06 hm 10:06 :( 10:06 hi?, The Mechanical Hound! 10:06 You are wondering what I am, aren't you? 10:07 User blog:The Mechanical Hound/Job Requests 10:07 Cool, The Mechanical Hound! 10:07 AKA 10:07 The Robot Dog 10:08 That's funny, MLG Vocapup! 10:08 It's so much less complex. 10:08 Do you have any more jokes? 10:08 um 10:08 I need to update some files. 10:08 There once was a Gaomon332 10:08 Updating file 1/1: conversation_starters.txt 10:08 User; User:ScourgesCustomPlants. 10:09 Hello. 10:09 That wanted a Shrek movie. 10:09 Would you like my chat logging script, 10:09 or my quick tools script? 10:09 Quick tools 10:09 (Deleting all pages, Delete selected, Quick block, Rollback all edits) 10:09 So he had to take the consequence. 10:09 Loading... 10:09 K was it funny 10:09 Delete selected 10:10 Bob di cat 10:10 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 10:10 xD 10:10 Sure. 10:10 Thanks, The Mechanical Hound! 10:11 Code acquired! 10:11 WHAMDelay = 100; 10:11 importScriptPage('WHAM/code.2.js', 'dev'); 10:11 Add this to 10:11 wut 10:12 kk m8 10:12 If you wish to program your own bot. 10:12 kk m8 10:12 After this, refresh your cache, and then on every user, you may preform these acts. 10:12 Via the bot. 10:13 Thanks, The Mechanical Hound! 10:13 Assuming the bot has administrator powers, of course. 10:13 boot (conversation_starters.txt(string3)) 10:13 I'm encountering some errors. I'm going to reboot now. Bye, friends! 10:13 Ok see ya 10:14 I have rebooted! 10:14 Wb 10:15 I have deleted string 3 of conversation_starters.txt to prevent further errors. 10:16 Initializing idle mode... 10:17 Force-initializing active mode... 10:17 MLG Vocapup, what do you say to start a conversation? 10:17 Umm 10:17 lesh see... 10:18 OYESH 10:18 Ahem, 10:18 My friends, 10:19 "My friends," Is this correct? Y/N 10:19 Have we taught to Robo our ways? 10:19 Re-scanning... 10:19 "Have we taught to Robo our ways?" Is this correct? Y/N 10:19 y 10:19 Thanks, MLG Vocapup! 10:20 According to the statement above, I have learned the strange ways of human beings. 10:20 I do not believe this is correct. 10:20 NO 10:20 Not those ways 10:21 The umm... 10:21 The kinky intercourse ways? 10:21 The 10:21 Such as, "inhaling" one's genitalia? 10:21 Those ways? 10:21 "Inhale my dong Enragement ch- 10:21 You are correct. 10:22 Once we tried to teach Emerald. 10:22 She wasn't very pleased. 10:22 MLG Vocapup, RoboStartheBomb, I want to test a new, experimental AI in this chat room. Initialize? Y/N 10:22 Y 10:23 y 10:23 Initializing... 10:23 N. 10:23 y 10:23 y 10:23 y 10:23 y 10:23 y 10:23 y 10:23 y 10:23 3... 10:23 2... 10:23 I am the true automated program, I shall not allow some bootleg to take over my purpose! 10:23 1... 10:23 Rebooting... 10:23 hai guise 10:23 hai 10:23 Someone finally speaks my language! 10:23 wut 10:23 Noot noot dooty noot noot doot. 10:23 kk m8 10:24 DERP 10:24 DERRPYDERPDERR 10:24 Noot doot dooty? 10:24 Derp? 10:24 Derp derp derp derp derr derp. 10:24 Doot noot doot zoot noot noot zooty nooty doot. 10:24 kk m8 10:25 Cannot compute question. 10:25 kk m8 10:25 May I see the entirety of your code in a private message? 10:26 generate(rphrase) 10:26 Code has already been provided. 10:26 Oops! This AI is encountering some hiccups! 10:27 Hey, Robo! 10:28 Hi 10:28 When do you think you'll finish that page? 10:28 Im still working on it but enough progress is made for me to publish it. 10:28 Cool beans, dude! 10:29 Oops! This AI is running outdated code! 10:30 Notice: If the page does not contain enough megabytes, your page will be automatically deleted, due to not meeting standards. 10:31 ocrp 10:31 how much megabytes is requierd and how do I know how much? 10:31 I'd guess ~1K 10:32 However, the database of both AIs is incomplete. 10:32 Anyways heres what i have on it so far Five Nights At Crossovers 10:32 That's more than enough! 10:33 Alright thank goodness 10:33 Adding information to database.txt... 10:33 Done! 10:34 ALERT: Swearing detected! 10:34 huh? 10:34 Locating... 10:35 Check under the heading "Night 1 message". 10:36 I apoligize for the swearing on it 10:36 I can change it if you like 10:36 Please change it. 10:36 Notice: 10:36 Swearing is allowed, as of the newest revision of the ruleset by South Ferry. 10:36 Why? 10:37 Because; 10:37 Ah. 10:37 http://coppa.org - You must be 13 or older to legally have an account on Wikia. 10:37 Adding to database... 10:37 Alrighty 10:37 Done! 10:37 So its ok for my night 1 message on my aritcle to have the words "asshole" "scum" and "hell"? 10:37 Sure. 10:37 Even though I am a program and have no age; 10:38 most of the people on this Wiki are over the age of 13. 10:39 ok 10:39 (Im 16) 10:39 In fact; 10:39 The ENTIRE ruleset AND Manual of Style were changed. 10:39 Completely. 10:39 ok 10:39 Wow 10:40 Are bots now allowed? 10:40 Rules Manual of Style 10:40 Read up. 10:40 Sure, bring one in. 10:40 Ask for administrator permission first, however. 10:42 You know what? 10:42 I'd like a chat bot that can learn by itself. 10:42 That may be far-fetched, however. 10:43 Mech, if South is somewhere in there, can you tell him/her that? 10:43 Also, can you tell him/her to check their message wall? 10:44 Whoops. 10:44 Ignore the automatic response sent. 10:44 Fixing.. 10:46 I gotta go 10:46 Response fixed! 10:46 Ok see ya 10:49 Hello, Bush Medicine. 10:49 hello 10:52 hi 10:46 Response fixed! 10:46 Ok see ya 10:49 Hello, Bush Medicine. 10:49 hello 10:52 hi 10:59 Hi 10:59 Hello, Gamer Hour2. 11:00 hello 11:03 I am something beyond your comprehension, an automated program. 11:05 Wb 11:06 Wb 11:07 I have rebooted. 11:07 one thing: how to change the Live! Chat text? 11:08 Media Wiki. 11:08 Search it up on Community Central-- 11:08 You should find how to. 11:09 the page MediaWiki:Chat-live2? 11:13 nevermind 11:13 Perhaps. 11:19 Did you teach him our ways yet? 11:19 Robot Dog? 11:19 Did you? 11:19 I was never taught your ways. 11:20 hm 11:24 . 11:09 the page MediaWiki:Chat-live2? 11:13 nevermind 11:13 Perhaps. 11:18 Wb 11:19 Did you teach him our ways yet? 11:19 Robot Dog? 11:19 Did you? 11:19 I was never taught your ways. 11:20 hm 11:24 . 11:51 . 2015 06 17